New Life As The Empress
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: Six years after the ending of FMAB, Ling Yao is Emperor of Xing and has taken his faithful bodyguard Lan Fan as his one and only Empress. However, despite that fact, Lan Fan just can't seem to get used to being Ling's WIFE instead of his bodyguard. Not even when she's expecting with their first child. Another one-shot. Please review.


_**I got the idea for this fic at like 1 in the morning. Weird. I'm so sorry if it's out of character. Hope you guys still like it anyways.**_

_**In truth, I don't know much about what an Emperor would do in terms of work, except the obvious things. So if I seem like I wrote some of Ling's duties kind of strange; blame my stupid brain for not being educated on such things.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist, Ling Yao, and Lan Fan all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I will never own them, unfortunately. **_

* * *

"Lan Fan, please sit down."

"But Emperor-"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Yíhàn...Ling."

Ling Yao nodded, leaning back in his chair as he focused his blue eyes onto the woman in front of him. In truth, she was driving him to the brink of insanity. In all the years he had known her, Lan Fan had never lost her unwavering loyalty nor her determination to serve or help him in any way she could. But for crying out loud, she was his wife now. Things had changed. The man of Xing knew that she wasn't accustomed to the ways of royalty in Xing, and she probably never would be. Still, he had thought she'd at least had been able to get used to being his Empress by now. Especially with a new heir on the way.

"You don't have to keep looking out the doors or windows, Lan Fan. You're not my bodyguard anymore..." Ling groaned inward when Lan Fan simply replied with a simple "I know" and opened one of the doors to peak outside the room again.

Obviously, she didn't know. Why was she being so paranoid? No one, not even the most skilled of the assassins could reach them in the room they were in. Ten to thirty bodyguards stood outside the Imperial Palace and its rooms, each highly skilled in many of the fine arts that Xing developed over the years. Just because Ling was the Emperor and she was no longer his guard, did not mean that they had no protection. Quite the very opposite.

And why was the former warrior of Xing so worried about her old duties like 'scoping for danger' or 'keeping an eye out for anything suspicious' in the first place? Lan Fan's husband knew that Fu had beat such duties into her during her training days but...still. Ling had never seen the woman so on edge in the many years he had known her. He never even saw her lose her cool during their time in Amestris. She had always been calm, even in the face of danger. Why had her attitude changed? Was she simply just restless because Ling wouldn't allow her to do any work or help him because of her condition? Or perhaps it was what one of the medical examiners claimed as being "mood swings".

The twenty-one year old man began drumming his fingers on his desk as he watched his expecting wife wander around the room, looking under things or examining something out of the ordinary. What the hell? Had she ever done that crap when she still was his bodyguard?

"Lan Fan, please, go sit down. Rest. I'm begging you." Ling whined, slumping nearly his whole body over the wooden piece of furniture in front of him.

Lan Fan looked back to the Emperor with a concerned face, "B-But what if a bomb has been planted in this wall and it goes off?"

Ling felt like jumping out the window behind him. A bomb? Seriously? Screw the fact she just couldn't used to her new life as Empress; this woman was just scrummaging to find things to be worried about. Whether her new nature was a result of restlessness, awkwardness, mood swings, or whatever else, Ling knew he couldn't let his wife go on like this. Especially not in her condition. It was true that her loyal and determined personality had not changed, and neither had the stubborn part in her brain that told her she couldn't rest if he couldn't.

Rising from his chair, Ling walked over to Lan Fan. The man took both her shoulders in his hands, pushed her over to a couch near the door, and forced her to sit down.

"Stay. Rest. No more looking around or asking me if I need anything. I am not your prince anymore." Before his wife could respond, Ling walked back over to his desk and began looking over papers some of the clanheads had asked him to examine. The clock on the wall ticked forward a few minutes before Ling began to hear Lan Fan moving uncontrollably in her seat.

"What's wrong, Lan Fan?" Ling asked, looking up from his work.

"Um...are you-" Ling knew what she was going to ask. She had asked him several times that day since they arrived to his office.

"No." Ling mumbled, looking back down at his papers. Despite his divided attention, Ling spoke back to his wife in a more gentle tone this time, "But if you're hungry, I can have one of the maids bring you something. Or if you'd prefer, we could go to royal dining area together."

"N-No, that's alright." Lan Fan shook her head as she looked at the floor.

Ling rose a brow, still looking at his papers. He could tell she wanted something. Probably just wanted to resurrect her bodyguard duties again, which he wouldn't allow. Two years they had been married, and eight months she'd been with child. Why couldn't she just learn to rest for a while?

"If you're tired, you may go back to our bedroom and..."

"No, I'm fine."

Ling opened his slits to roll his eyes, "If you're worried about me being here by myself, don't. Like I already told you, there are many guards-"

"Yes, husband." Lan cut him off, annoyance evident in her voice now.

Great. Mood swings were definitely starting to kick in.

_'Fu, your granddaughter is driving me up a wall...' _Ling silently prayed, rubbing his temple in exhaustion.

For the next few minutes, Lan continued to fumble around and move in her seat; causing Ling to nearly call in one of the guards outside to make his Empress go rest. But he loved her very much and didn't want to upset her anymore then he already had, so he decided against it.

"Lan Fan, if you want something, tell me already." Ling groaned, slamming the papers in his hands onto the desk causing his wife to jolt slightly.

"It's nothing, Empe- I mean, Ling..."

Ling's eyes opened wider now so that he could look at her with full-on suspicion reflecting on his face, "Don't lie, Lan Fan. Now, what do you want?" He repeated.

Again, the stubborn ex-bodyguard shook her head, "I'm fine."

"...I am not going to allow you go out and watch for danger. For God's sake, the only things you've been doing for eight months has either been trying to serve me in some way; whether it be by getting me food, or something I require. Or trying to act as my guard again. Two duties of which, are not yours anymore. Stop trying to act as my servant, Lan Fan. You're not only stressing yourself and our child out but me as well."

"But..."

Ling jumped up from his seat and took his place beside Lan Fan. There was usually only one way Ling could get her to listen when she was being so difficult. As much as he knew his wife meant well, Ling would do everything he could to get her to listen.

Planting a soft kiss on Lan Fan's cheek, Ling held his wife until he was sure her face had gone bright red. Once he was sure, Ling repeated his previous statement, commanding that she rest and stop worrying herself over everything. If she didn't, well, Ling planned to use an old form of punishment on her that he had used back when they were fifteen and returning to Xing.

At suddenly realizing Lan Fan had stopped anxiously moving around in his hold, Ling finally smiled in relief. Perhaps she had finally listened. Maybe she had finally understood that she didn't need to do anything for him except be by his side as his wife. Not as a bodyguard or a commoner. Not as a lowly servant who catered to his every whim. All's Lan Fan needed to be was his Empress who rested when she was told to. At least until their child was born.

"Now, why don't you go back to our room and lay down for a bit? I'm almost done with paper work so I'll join you shortly," Ling let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes as he made his way back to his desk to finish his work.

Carefully, Lan Fan forced herself up from the comfortable couch and waddled towards the door, "Very well, husband."

Ling grinned again, so happy that he had finally won.

"Oh, I do have one more question..." Lan Fan turned back to Ling who flinched at the mention of said thing.

"Yes, my Empress?"

"Where might I find Yi-san?"

Ling stopped what he was doing and looked at his wife, blankly, "The medical examiner? I think he might be in his clinic a few feet out from the palace." Suddenly, the confused Xingese man felt his heart drop to his stomach. Sweat began to pour down the country leader's face like a waterfall as he thought about his wife's question, "Wait...what do you need from Yi-san?"

A few moments of silence passed before the Empress finally decided to answer,

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

**_Author's Comments: Sorry for the mean ending, guys. I thought it'd be really funny to end with that. Poor Ling just can't get a break XP _**

**_Again, I apologize for the characters being so OOC in this. But I do imagine that if Lan Fan were to get married to Ling, that she couldn't just get used to being his wife. I mean, we all know she's been his guard for probably most of their lives. She couldn't just simply become his wife and bam, her old bodyguard instincts die. I really wanted to describe her old bodyguard side coming up in this more but I didn't get a chance. I wanted to make this fic short so that's what I did._**


End file.
